The present invention is directed toward a test sample collection system and more particularly, toward a device that can be used to collect a sample in a quick and accurate manner.
There are many methods that allow for a test sample to be collected in order to analyze the sample. For example, Applicant's prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,516 uses an absorbent pad to collect a sample where the pad comes into contact with a test strip from which a reaction, if any, can be seen. The present invention is an improvement over Applicant's prior invention which allows for quicker and more consistent results.
Another method for collecting fluid samples currently being used and available through Avitar includes a foam head attached to an elongated handle. Attached to the handle is a hood that is movable along the handle. The foam head is placed into a person's mouth so that fluid enters the foam. The hood is slid forward, over the foam head. The hood is squeezed so that fluid contained therein is expelled into a sample well for testing. This device, however, appears to require a great deal of manipulation and handling of the test device by the person taking the test and the person conducting the test.
Therefore, a need exists for a test sample collection device that is simple to use and provides accurate results in a quick and consistent manner.